


Time of Dying

by the_lie_eternal



Series: Marko and his Mental Illness [1]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: AU, Angst, Imagination, Mental Illness, Pain, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: 'After all, I still have you guys, right?' I said and turned around. They did not look happy anymore. They were not laughing. They were not smiling.





	

I opened my eyes, the white-greyish ceiling greeted me, as every day. Next to me I heard the soft sounds of a well known person breathing. A smile formed on my face, he was still there, after all this time. I sat up and looked at the long haired blondie, who was sitting on the edge of my bed, watching me with his cold but still lovely eyes.

'How was the sleep?' he asked, smiling, watching me.

'Nightmares, the same as every night. Where are the others?' I said quietly, nearly whispering. More my voice couldn't do, after all these years it rusted. The amazing singer I once were is nothing more than a far memory now, the great Marko Saaresto, loved by thousands of people, they called me an idol, a lifesaver, a real life hero. However, that was not only my own success.

'Just look around you, they are here. As always.'

Olli began to laugh softly and pointed at the four other people in the room. He was right, they were there, after all the things which happened. A single tear was running down my cheek, they deserve being called 'best friends'. They were watching me as the blondie did, a few smiling, the others with their usual serious faces. It has been ages, and they still looked as young as they were when we called us a band. 'Poets of the Fall', if I remember it right.

I looked at my friend's hand resting on the bed, it looked so human, so warm. Carefully I drove my finger over it.

 

It was still cold.

After all these years.

 

'They are not real' the doctors say 'They are just makings of your imagination,'

I could not believe them, you can not imagine people as real as I did. They are there, with me, in this small room, my only friends.

 

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. 'You are getting old, Saaresto. Your hair is becoming grey' the voice in my head said. I knew.

Slowly I walked into the direction of one of my friends. The dark haired and tall man looked at me and opened his arms, ready to give me one of his wonderful hugs.

How can a hug feel real if the person is not real? I put my arms around his body, burying my face into his shoulder, feeling more tears filling up my eyes.

'They are lying.' I sobbed, Jaska patted my hair, trying to calm me. 'They do not believe _me_!'

I pushed myself out of the hug and walked to the window.

There was no window, I remembered.

 

'We need to lock him up.' the doctors said.

'He is a menace to society.' they said.

 

I could not remember what happened before that heavy cell door closed behind me and locked me forever. And to be honest, I do not even want to remember it.

 

'After all, I still have you guys, right?' I said and turned around. They did not look happy anymore. They were not laughing. They were not smiling.

That was fine. They were not real, they could not feel by themselves.

There never was a band, I never were a singer, we never had fans.

I am no idol, neither I am a hero or lifesaver.

 

But a guy can dream, right?

 

'Always, and forever.' Olli said and reached his hand out for mine. 'Take my hand.'

'You are not real.' I said and shook my head.

'Just do it.'

I looked at the faces around me, nothing changed, they still stared at me with their cold eyes.

'If you insist, why not.' I whispered and put my hand into his.

 

And it suddenly felt warm, after all this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope our favourite band is not only a making of our own imagination ;)  
> The fic is based on the song 'Time of Dying' by Three Days Grace.


End file.
